MyPrince, My Love, My Friend
by Celestial-Elementeon
Summary: A story all about Tadamu! I was going to make it a oneshot, but it was too long for just one chapter, I hope you Tadamu fans enjoy this little story!


Yo myu! I made another short story kuku! You might think I'm crazy, making short stories when I should be finishing my first one: The Princess of Shugo Chara Kingdom.

These are just for fun, besides, you should never rush true poetry.

I'm not that good though, so I wouldn't really call it true poetry just yet. This story is dedicated to all Tadamu Fans out there! I also made this story for my friend, Fyen.

Let's start the story myu!**

* * *

**

******MyPrince, **My Love, My Tadase

**P.S **

**Amu's Shugo Charas morphed and turned into a snow-white fox, that's because Amu believed in her would-be-self**

**Tadase's Shugo Chara morphed into a beautiful phoenix-like bird.**

**Celestial-Elementeon's POV: **

**There were once two best friends, Amu Hinamori, and Tadase Hotari.**

**They were friends since they were babies. They were soul mates and companions. Their bond was so strong that, when they were babies, their first words were each other's names. When they were in kindergarten, the teachers would say;**

"**You know, sometimes I can't tell them apart." When someone would look for Amu, they'd look for Tadase, and when they'd look for Tadase, they'd look for Amu. They thought that they'd be together forever, but everything changed. When they were six years old, Amu and Tadase's family went on a luxury cruise ship for a vacation; everything went smoothly, until the ship got hit by a huge spear fired by some terrorists. Everyone rushed to the life rafts. Amu got separated from Tadase and her family due to the fact that she went to her room to get her now Shugo pet, Amulet. She carried Amulet in her arms and ran to the life rafts, only to find out that she was left behind. So confused, she fell to the ground. It was her first time to be separated from Tadase; He would usually be the one who would lead. She would simply follow. "Ta-chan…" she called. No one answered.**

"**Ta-chan." she called, a little softer than before. "Ta-chan." She said, almost a whisper. "Where are you? Are we playing?" she asked, looking around the now sinking ship. Her head told her that he had left her, to just stop pretending that he's just hiding. But her heart said that he would be there if she looked for him. She was mentally unstable without him; she was so dependant on him. She went to the rails of the ship, and saw the life rafts, and there; with her own eyes, in one of the rafts which were going further away. It was Tadase.**

**Her once kind heart cracked. She was totally forgotten. She started to cry. "Ta-chan, you said you wouldn't leave me." Her heart darkened.**

"**You said that we were inseparable." Her heart lost its glow. **

"**You said friends never leave friends behind, then why did you leave me?" Her mind went crazy, it went wild, but finally, it calmed down. Her heart darkened, and her heart's egg turned into an x-egg, but a different kind of x-egg. She distrusted everyone except her Shugo Pet, Amulet. Eventually, a rescue chopper scanned the sinking ship. "Hey there's a little girl down there!" one of the pilots shouted. They landed their choppers and put Amu in it. Pretty soon they arrived in the port. The passengers were still there. Suddenly Amu heard her mother's voice. "Oh Amu, Thank goodness your safe!" Amu's mother shouted, hugging her tightly. "I thought you were dead!"**

**Her father added. "Amu, I was looking for you everywhere!" Tadase said, running to Amu. He tried to hug her, but she dodged. "Amu?" **

**he asked, looking back at her. "If you were looking for me everywhere, why did you just leave me?" she shouted, glaring at him with a murderous scowl. "Amu I really did try to find you, but my parents picked me up and just put me into a raft." He said, trying to stay calm under those eyes of hers. She just turned around and walked away.**

**After that day, it would be extremely rare to see her smile at anybody. She didn't even fully trust her family. Her Shugo Pet Amulet's fur faded to a silver-gray coat. Also, a week later her parents had to move to another country due to their jobs. Amu was glad, of course, to be away from Tadase. While in another country, (America) she took acting, singing, music, cooking, and sports lessons. She was the best in her class of course. All thanks to her Shugo Pet. She was very popular in her school, apparently though she was Japanese, she had a great American accent when she talked in English. She was strong, she felt free, but she had one very big weakness. She hated being all alone. She would always make sure someone would be there, and that someone was her BFF, Amulet.**

**6 YEARS LATER….**

**Amu's POV:**

"**Eh!?!?" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. "Amu, calm down, I know your kinda upset.." my papa started.**

"**Upset? I'm not upset, I'm FURIOUS!!" I shouted. **

"**Shouldn't you be glad going back to Japan?" my mom asked. I looked at her, I pretended to be thinking thoughtfully, and then I said plainly. "Um...No, not really." My parents sighed. I smirked at them and carefully put Amulet in my arms. "Myu." She said. **

"**Amu, come on, Japan is a great place to be, besides I'm sure Amulet would love it there too!" my papa cheered. "Yeah onee-chan!" my little sister Ami shouted, trying to take Amulet away from me. Amulet shook her head at my papa's suggestion, and jumped to my shoulder, causing Ami to give up on trying to hug Amulet. "She only likes me." I said, ruffling my sister's hair. "Aww, why can't Ami-chan have a fox for a pet?" she asked. "Your too young dear." Mama told her. "Okay, let's just finish this discussion, Ami; you'll get a pet when your ten, and Amu; YOU will go back to Japan by yourself weather you like it or not!" papa shouted, nearly losing his voice. I sighed, I had no choice. **

"**Oh, and Amu, we bought a house for you to live in." my mom said.**

"**We'll visit you every month." **

**(A/N: HER HOUSE IS THE ONE IN THE ANIME ONLY BIGGER MYU, AND SHUGO PETS CAN BE SEEN BY NORMAL HUMANS)**

**IN JAPAN, 09:00 A.M…**

"**Are you sure your okay with staying in Japan?" Amulet asked me as we went off the plane. I looked at her and, though reluctantly, nodded my head. In a few hours, we were at my new house. "This house will do just fine." I said, opening the gate, while Amulet TRIED to drag the humungous suitcase she owned, she loves to own lots of pet clothes.**

"**Wow!" she yelled, I stared at the house, I smiled a fake smile. **

Thank You, acting Lessons! I guess Amulet was right, it does pay-off!

"**I see a flat-screen T.V, one huge bedroom, a gourmet kitchen, a beautiful bathroom, a washing room, a little library, a music room, and a little garden at the back." Amulet said, quickly running all over the house. I sighed, yup, my mom really made sure that I had everything.**

"**Okay, now that I'm finished unpacking, I have to go to ... Seiyo Academy and get my books, schedule, and my uniform." I said, calling Amulet. She jumped on my shoulder, she wore her favorite gray collar with a pearl-white bell as a tag. We walked up the street and we soon found ourselves in the academy. We found our way to the principle's office. "Ahh Hinamori-san, good timing." He said. He handed me all the things I needed, including a few P.E uniforms. "You will start classes tomorrow; you're in the star class." He reminded me as I went out of his office. I checked my watch. "It's 12:00 P.M already?" I asked myself. There were still students in the school grounds; it was lunch time for them. I looked around the school before I decided to leave. **

"**Amu, we should get home now myu" Amulet said, I could tell she was hungry. Suddenly, I heard a very familiar voice. **

"**Amu-chan, is that you?" a blonde haired pretty boy asked. It was Tadase. Amulet growled as he ran closer. "It really is you!" he shouted.**

"**Yo Amulet, long time no see!" Kiseki said, flapping his kingly wings.**

**Tadase's POV:**

**It's been 6 years since I've seen my best friend. I was on my way to the Royal Garden when I saw a pink-haired girl with a fox going out of the school grounds. **Amu-chan? It can't be!

"**Amu-chan, is that you?" I asked, running towards her, With Kiseki flying beside me. She looked at me, and just walked away. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Amu-chan, it's me Tadase, remember?" I asked as she walked further away. She stared at me, and said; while walking away: "Have we met?" she said coldly, and walked out of sight.**

**I stood there, dumbstruck. How could she have forgotten me? I was pretty sure she was Amu. I was expecting a warm smile, but not a scowl. Kiseki landed on my shoulder. "Maybe she's still mad about the ship incident." He said, looking at me with a worried look. "I never thought a girl could keep a grudge for that long." I remembered my grandmother's words after he said that.**

A girl's heart is very delicate, they are easily broken, but take a long time to be fixed.

**Did I really break Amu's heart? Then I realized, when we were young, she would always be clinging on to me. She would be afraid to go alone, to…… be left behind; she was mentally unstable when she'd be alone. **

**I felt so guilty after that thought. **

"**Oi, Tadase, come on! We gotta go to the Royal garden!" Nagihiko and Kukai called. "Gomenasai, I'm coming!" I said, running to my friends.**

**THE NEXT DAY, 6:30 A.M…**

**Amu's POV:**

**I woke up with poison in my heart; I'm going to school with Tadase? I never wanted to see his face. Yet, I'm going to the same school he's in.**

**I woke up Amulet and we both took a bath. We changed, ate breakfast, locked the entire house, and walked to school. "Amulet, why are you still wearing your bell collar?" I asked looking at her shiny collar. Amulet never wears the same accessory twice. "Well, since you have to wear the same thing to school everyday, I thought maybe I should too!" she said gently, as she rubbed my neck. I smiled. She really is the greatest friend ever. **

**Amulet's POV:**

**While I and Amu were changing, I went through my little wardrobe.**

"**Hmm, what should I wear today?" I asked myself. Suddenly I spotted the collar I wore yesterday. "Well, Amu's gonna wear the same thing almost everyday, so I should too!" I said, putting on my favorite collar again. As we went outside, I jumped, and perched myself on Amu's shoulder. I love being close to her, all four of me do.**

**A.K.A: Ran, Mikki, Suu, and Dia.**

**I always want her to be happy; I'll always be there for her. **

**It was thanks to her that I'm the me I am now.**

**Amu's POV:**

"**Okay class, settle down." Nikaido Sensei said. "I would like to introduce our newest member of the star class, Hinamori, Amu."**

**I stepped in, and gave them my signature glare.**

"**Yo, my name is Amu, nice to meet you!" I said. "Kyaa!!! Cool and Spicy!" the girls and boys screamed. "Okay Hinamori-san, you can sit beside  
Mashiro, Rima-san." He said. I went to my seat. I looked behind me, BIG mistake. "Hi Amu-chan." Tadase said, showing me a nervous smile. I turned my head away, so did Amulet. "Kukuku, look Rima, she has a little fox." said a little a pink poodle. "Hai, you don't suppose it's a Shugo Pet?" Rima asked. Amulet was totally angry at that poodle. "Of course I'm a Shugo pet, Pink Princess." Amulet answered, looking at the poodle with an emotionless face. "Humph!" the poodle said. Amulet smiled. "**No one makes fun of Amulet and gets away with it."

**I thought, snickering. **

**DURING RECESS TIME…..**

**I yawned, walking around the school. "This place seems nice; don't you think Amu-chan?" Amulet asked me. I nodded. Suddenly we heard a cry for help. We ran to a child. "What is it?" I asked. The child pointed up to the tree next to us. "Oh my goodness!" Amulet gasped. My eyes widened. There was a little girl on the highest branch of the tree.**

"**Here kitty, come to Rikka-chan." I heard her say. Suddenly, the branch snapped and broke off the tree. "Whoah!" the girl said, as she grabbed the kitten that was stuck on the branch. "Amu, Character Change. Criss, Cross, Fox! " Amulet shouted. Then my x clip turned into a paw print clip.**

**I had big silver fox ears and one long, smooth fox tail. I jumped high into the air and caught her; I did a triple back-flip and landed on my feet. "Wow, you were awesome." Rikka told me. "If you wanted to get that kitten, you should have just asked." I told her. She gave me a big grin, and ran away. **Weird kid. Suddenly, I felt a weird presence.

"**Hey Amulet, do you ever get a feeling that your being watched?" I asked as I looked around.**

"**I don't know myu, but this sandwich I snatched tastes great!" Amulet mumbled. "Hey, where'd you get that?!" I shouted. She stared at me, then looked at the sandwich. "Want some master?" Amulet asked, offering her sandwich. I shook my head. "It's okay, you need it more than I do." I said, giving her my rare smile.**

**Tadase's POV:**

"**Nagihiko, do you think that Amu-chan could be one of the Guardians?" I asked. He looked at me, and then he called the other Guardians.**

"**I don't know, but let's give her a little challenge." He smiled.**

**Rima and Yaya smirked. "Let's do it De-chu!" Yaya's Shugo pet shouted.**

**Nagihiko's pet is a beautiful peacock, Rima's Shugo Pet was a pink poodle, and Yaya's Shugo pet was a bunny. I had a bad feeling about this. Soon the Guardians and I found ourselves following Amu. We were able to see her in action too! She was magnificent, saving the girl who tried to save the kitten Yaya put on that weak branch. We were having lunch while we were following her that time.**

"**Yup, she is going to be a guardian." Nagihiko said. "EEeeeehhh!!!" Yaya screamed. "That girl's fox has my sandwich!! How did…. When did…. Aah!"**

**I was surprised, Yaya never let's her guard down when dealing with food, yet maybe in a split second, she let her guard drop. Amu's fox was fast.**

**Amu's POV: **

**It was after lunch when we had P.E classes. We were doing exercises on the balance beam. I pity some of the boys who tried to do a summersault on the beam; they ended up getting sore backs and broken bones. Then it was that Rima girl's turn. I saw her character change with that prissy little poodle. "Bala-Balance!" the poodle said, as a big, pink ribbon appeared on her hair, and poodle-like ears on the either side of her head. She walked on the beam carelessly; she was walking on her hands while crossing it too. Then she jumped and did a triple back flip, then she landed on the ground, giving a dramatic bow. **

"**Flawlessly done Mashiro-san." The coach said. "Okay Hinamori-san, it's your turn to go on the balance beam, oy, are you listening?" He was taking such a long time praising Rima that I fell asleep during the speech. I opened an eye and said, "Let Tadase-kun do it, or that long haired boy." The coach was furious of course, luckily, Tadase and that long haired boy volunteered. I think Tadase was trying to say sorry, but it's gonna take a lot more than this for me to forgive him for what he did. "You are just too lazy to do it, that's all." Rima told me, while she stuck her tongue out at me. If she wasn't sitting next to her adoring admirers, I would make sure she would never be able to walk again. **

**I immediately went to change when the bell rang, I couldn't wait to go back to my classroom and fall asleep. Alas, that could never happen.**

**Why? It's because when I went inside the classroom, that long haired boy walked up to me and gave me a letter. "I hope you come." He smiled. Then as he went back, all the girls gathered around me.**

"**Wow Hinamori-san, you got a letter from Nagihiko-sama!" one of the girls told me. "Nagihiko-sama is a very nice Jack!" another girl said.**

"**What's a jack?" I asked.**

"**That's right, since you're new here Hinamori-san, you don't know the guardians yet." A girl with glasses told me.**

""**The Guardians," my classmate explained, "are a group of the most talented students in the school! Their job is to make it a better place for all students! They organize events and drink tea in the royal garden. Everyone looks up to them."**

"**An example of the Guardians is Mashiro-sama" A boy told me. **

"**She is the Queen of the Boys." My other classmate added. I despise that Rima. After a lot of talking from the girls, I finally got some rest during class time. My teacher would sometimes call me if I wasn't paying attention, Amulet would tell me the answer and I'd just answer, as if I actually listening. After class, Amulet and I went to the Royal Garden. "This place has nice scenery." Amulet told me.**

"**Ah, welcome Amu-chan, I see you've come to accept your membership as the Joker?" Nagihiko told me, emerging from the scenery of the flowers. I jumped, I swear, that boy is about as sneaky as a snake during a hunt. "Hi Amu-chi!" A girl with pigtails shouted, as she jumped on me. I dodged, causing her to land (face-first) to the ground.**

"**Yaya-chan, are you okay?" Rima asked, rushing to Yaya's side.**

"**Owie, my head hurts!" Yaya complained. Then Tadase showed up.**

"**Hi Amu-chan, long time no see!" he said. "Y-yeah." I said, with the same emotionless eyes. "Oh, so you know Amu-chi eh?" Yaya asked.**

"**We were childhood friends." He said, blushing. "I wouldn't consider you as my friend though." I said, glaring at him. "I'm going now, see you…" I started. "Amu, I sense an x-egg!" Amulet warned me. I nodded, then I ran out in a gust of dust. "We better help them Nagi." Yaya told Nagihiko, pulling his cape. "Alright, this is going to be very interesting." He said, smiling sweetly. Meanwhile, near the playground, the x-egg was enjoying toying with the bodies of the unconscious students, as if they were it's puppets. "Useless, useless.." it chanted. Amulet and I finally got to the playground. "Amu look, there's the kid who owns this x-egg." Amulet pointed. "I try to make friends, but no one likes me. When I play with my toys, and talk to them, they tease me, what's the point in real friends, there's no such thing. It's a living nightmare" The kid said. **

**Just as I was about to transform, I heard the voices of the guardians.**

"**My own Heart, Unlock!" I heard them all say.**

**First up was Yaya, followed by Nagihiko, then Rima, and finally Tadase.**

**Yaya's bunny hopped around her, getting faster with each leap. A bright light shone, and there she stood, in a bunny suit, with a bib tied to her neck. Her bunny grew bigger, the size of a Collie. She wore baby mittens, but used them as boxing gloves. "Chara Nari: Dear Bunny!" She shouted. **

**Then it was Nagihiko's turn, His peacock went behind him and wrapped his wings around his body, then the feathers glowed radiantly, and finally, the peacock opened up his wings. Then there Nagihiko stood, wearing a hip-hop style costume, with his peacock, sitting on his shoulder, looking as graceful as a Japanese dancer. "Chara Nari: Beat Dancer!" he exclaimed. **

**Rima immediately jumped in with her poodle. They started to twirl around, faster, and faster, until they looked like two little tornadoes. **

**When they stopped, little sparkles bursted out too. Rima wore a ballerina/clown costume, while her poodle wore a clown hat and a ballerina's tutu. "Chara Nari: Clown Drop!" She said. Finally, it was Tadase's turn. Kiseki flapped his golden wings, and he circled over Tadase, until he looked like a golden halo, the halo then engulfed Tadase with a ray of light. After a few seconds, he emerged wearing a kingly outfit with a scepter with a golden phoenix on the tip of it. **

**His bird grew bigger too, the size of a swan, and Kiseki looked more like a phoenix than a bird now. "Chara Nari: Platinum Phoenix" He shouted.**

**They all attacked the x-egg one by one. It dodged every attack though.. "This thing is faster than the others we fought, it's more… brutal." Tadase told the other Guardians. I stepped in. "Let me handle this." I told them, staring at the Guardians. "B-but.." Rima started. "I'm your Joker now right? It's my responsibility too!" I told them, giving a smirk. "If we can't defeat it, how much more can you, a newbie do?!" Yaya bursted.**

"**I for one think it's a great idea." Nagihiko interrupted. "We'll get to see her real powers." I smiled a fake smile at Nagi. I had to hand it to him; he can be helpful when he wants to. "This is no ordinary x-egg, this is far more brutal, it's a nightmare egg." I said. Before they could ask questions, the egg grew big, and pop! A black and shadowy wolf-like beast hatched out. "Dreams…. Are no match for nightmares.." it growled. Then it ran in lightning speed, tackling Yaya's bunny.**

"**Aiiyah!! Pepe-chan!" Yaya cried. "Oy, are you okay?" Rhythm asked.**

"**H-hai.." Pepe dizzily answered. I heard it cackle in pleasure. **

"**My own heart, Unlock!" I shouted. Amulet curled into a ball, and spun around me. She finally went inside of me. A flash of light, like stars, and there I stood. "Chara Nari: Wolf Warrior…" I said, opening my terrifying wolf eyes. I stood there with my Wolf ears and tail. I completely turned into a wolf, a silver-gray one that is. Though I had paws, they could be used as fingers. I wore a long gray cloak, covering my silver-gray jacket and gray pants. I also wore a sorcerer's hat, that was black, it had slits for my ears to come out of too. Unlike most wolves though, I could stand, walk, and talk like a human. **

"**Whoa, that's an awesome transformation!" Yaya cheered. **

"**You can achieve this form with your Shugo Pet when your pet is perfectly in sync with you." I said, summoning two swords to appear in front of me. "What are you going to do with those?" Rima asked.**

"**The only way to purify a nightmare egg, is to revert them back into x-eggs, and the only way to do that ….. is to destroy it's nightmare form." I said, wasting no time to strike the beast. I ran right past it, smiling as I heard him scream. "….Gaaaahh!!!" It screamed, hands holding it's chest, suddenly an x mark appeared on it's chest, and it's body disappeared, leaving it in it's x-egg form. My swords disappeared and I looked at the others, who were obviously awestruck. "You finish it, my work is done." I said, lying down on the ground like a dog would. **

"**I want to see your powers too." I said, opening only one eye.**

"**Very well." Nagihiko sighed. "Blaze Shoot!" A blue ball popped out of his hand, and he threw it in the air. His peacock, Rhythm, flew up to the air to catch up with the ball. "Beat Slam!" he said, slamming his tail feathers hard onto the ball, causing it to fall quickly. The ball got hit so hard, that when it dove towards the x-egg, it looked like one of those comets in the sky. It made a huge impact on the x-egg. The x-egg became dizzy and couldn't move its body. "Now!" Nagihiko instructed Yaya and Rima. Yaya ran with her bunny Pepe, towards the x-egg. Then they started circling around the x-egg. "Bunny Tornado!" they shouted, running faster and faster, until they seemed like blurs. The wind around us went to them, causing them to form a big tornado. The x-egg definitely couldn't move now.**

"**Tightrope Dancer!" Rima shouted, throwing a long jump rope to her poodle, Kusukusu. She grabbed it and went in the tornado. I could see her figure moving in it. "Haiyah!" Kusukusu shouted, finally leaping out of the tornado with great force. She landed on the opposite side of where Rima was standing. "Yaya, you can stop now!" Rima shouted pulling the rope tightly. Kusukusu did the same thing. **

***Sound of Screeching* **

**Yaya and Pepe stopped, with a loud screech. "What the.." I started. **

**I saw the rope form a box, enclosing the x-egg in it. It had a strange aura that must've been the reason why its chance for escape was futile. **

**Then I saw Tadase start to run. He jumped into the air, and Kiseki caught him with his talons. I saw him fly to the sky.**

"**Wow, he looks like an angel with golden wings." I said.**

**I shook my head. What am I Thinking? Why do I suddenly like Tadase, the boy who made me experience pain, far more painful than dying? Then I looked at him one more time. What is this I'm feeling?**

**It feels so familiar, yet I can't remember it. What is it?**

**I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Tadase's voice.**

"**Phoenix Rays!" he shouted, as he raised his scepter and a golden ray bursted out from it, it took the form of a phoenix and it hugged the x-egg. It slowly reverted back to a Heart's egg. It flew back to the kid, and a few minutes later, the kid woke up in the infirmary. **

"**What happened?" the kid asked. "Hey, you don't have to rush making friends, it takes time." Nagihiko told him.**

"**Though it might take long to make a friend, once you find a real one, they stay with you way longer." Yaya cheered. **

"**I know! we'll be your friends if you like." Tadase smiled. **

"**A-arigato…" he said, smiling. "You Guardians are the best!" he shouted.**

"**H-hey, where's Amu-chan?" Rima asked.**

**Now, where was I? I was standing on the windowsill of the Infirmary.**

Friends…….. I don't need any friends, not when I have Amulet………right?

"**Amulet?" I asked my pet. "Yes master?" she answered.**

"**Define 'friends'." I told her. She nodded her head. She floated in front of me, and her eyes started to glow.**

**(A/N: SHUGO PETS CAN FLOAT LIKE SHUGO CHARAS) **

"**A friend is an individual who understands and cares about you, a human who which, knows when you're feeling blue, the only one who knows how to cheer you up, someone who won't forget you, and the memories you had together." She answered in a mystic voice. She then floated back to my shoulder. "Someone…. Who won't forget you…" I whispered. I closed my eyes and I remembered something that made me feel…. Happy.**

**IN AMU'S FLASHBACK**

**(AMU AND TADASE ARE 4 YEARS OLD HERE, AND THEY DIDN'T HAVE THEIR SHUGO PETS WITH THEM AT THIS AGE)**

"**Happy birthday Amu-chan!" Tadase smiled, giving Amu a neatly wrapped box. "Arigato, Ta-chan!" she smiled back. She carefully opened the box, making sure she didn't rip the wrapping paper. **

"**Wow, Two black and red x-clips!" She shouted, holding the clips in her****tiny hands. "I'll keep it with me forever!" Amu told Tadase, putting the two red x-clips on either side of her hair. "How do I look?" she asked. "Very pretty!" Tadase answered. "Amu, Tadase, the family is going to leave you two behind if you don't hurry up and get in the car." Amu's mother told them, gently pushing them outside the house.**

"**Do want to go to the beach or not?" Tadase both smiled at each other as they went in the car. Soon they were in the beach. **

"**Now, make sure you don't go to the deep part of the beach." Tadase's mother reminded them. **

"**Tadase make sure Amu doesn't get hurt, okay?" Tadase looked at his mother and answered, "Don't worry mother, I will."**

**The two of them frolicked in the sand, building sand castles, and searching for shells. "Hey Ta-chan, let's go to the cliff over there!" Amu told him, pointing at the end of the beach, where a cliff was.**

"**Don't worry, I'll be careful!" Amu smiled at Tadase, who seemed a little nervous. He finally nodded his head and ran with her to the cliff.**

"**Look Ta-chan, a flower!" Amu shouted, as she went to the very edge of the cliff. As she picked it up, one of her clips fell off her hair and fell off the cliff. "My clip!" she shouted, as she jumped off the cliff, successfully catching the clip. "Amu-chan!" Tadase Shouted, as he jumped in after her. "**Amu can't swim!"** Tadase thought. He was able to catch up with her and hugged her tight, as they both fell in the deep part of the sea. "Hang on Amu!" Tadase instructed Amu, as he started swimming towards the shore. When they reached the shore, Tadase scolded Amu. "You could've died, you know you can't swim!" He said, catching his breath afterwards. "I-I didn't want to lose the clip you gave me." She explained, still holding the clip.**

"**You still have the other 3 clips." Tadase reminded.**

"**No, I promised you I'd keep all of them forever, and I'm not going to break it." Amu told him, smiling at the clip as she opened her hand.**

"**You liked it enough to risk your life for it?" he asked, slightly blushing.**

"**Y-yeah, it was given to me by the bravest and kindest friend in the world." Amu smiled, blushing slightly. **

"**Well, I'm really glad that my Best friend is you Amu-chan!" Tadase smiled, hugging Amu. "But promise me you won't do it again, okay?"**

**Amu smiled and hugged him back. "I promise!" Amu told him.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"**Maybe becoming friends with him again won't be bad." I thought.**

"What are you thinking!? You want to be friends with someone who just left you on a ship that was SINKING?! HE is the reason why he made your Shugo pet into a Nightmare pet!!!"** An evil voice in me shouted.**

"**That's true, he did …." I started.**

"Don't listen to her, think about it, if Tadase wasn't a true friend, he wouldn't have even recognized your face after all these years of being apart, he still thinks about you! Besides, he didn't know." **a kind voice inside me reminded.**

"**I can't decide, It's true that he left me when the ship sunk, but…. He said that he was looking for me." I told myself.**

"**Amu-chan?" A voice asked. I opened my eyes, and looked behind me.**

"**What are you doing?" Tadase asked me.**

"**N-nothing." I answered in my Cool and Spicy voice. Tadase climbed the windowsill, and sat on it. "It doesn't sound like 'nothing' to me." He said, smiling at me. "How can you tell?" I asked, looking at the sky.**

"**Well, you are my best friend." He answered nervously.**

"This is your chance! Make up with him, be friends again!" **the kind voice inside me told me. "Y-yeah, I guess so…" I said, avoiding eye contact.**

"**Wh-what?" he asked, clearly shocked at my answer.**

"**You're my best friend." I said, finally mustering up the guts to look at him. "I-is there something wrong about it?" I stammered.**

"Stammering!? Oh great, I lost my Cool and Spicy look!" **I thought.**

"**No! I think that's great, because I thought you didn't like me; that you were still mad about the ship incident." He said, frowning.**

**I patted his back, and looked him in the eyes.**

"**It's okay…… leave the past in the past, so you'll have time, to make every moment last." I said, actually giving him a real smile.**

"**Arigato…. Amu-chan." He said. **

"You sicken me! Remember what he did, remember that because of him, your heart literally bleeds everyday!! He corrupted your egg!" **my evil voice shouted.**

**My heart bled after those words, but I ignored the pain.**

**Right after our conversation, I switched back to my unsocial character and jumped off the windowsill, silently landing on the floor of the infirmary. "Come on, we better go, it's getting late." I said, showing my 'Cool and Spicy' look. "It's already 5:00 P.M." **

**Tadase looked at his watch and nodded. "Your right." He said, slowly jumping off the windowsill. We walked together until we reached the gate. "Well, this is where we part." Tadase smiled.**

"**Yeah, see you tomorrow." I told him, raising a hand in the air as I walked away. "Hey Amu?" Amulet asked. "Yes Amulet?" I answered.**

"**I just realized, this is the first time I have seen you give a human a real smile in a long time!" she said, smiling. "You'll finally have a human friend!" I looked at her and smiled, and we continued on walking to our house. All the while, Amulet went on and on about constellations, and their meanings. When we arrived home, I cooked up some curry and rice, then we changed into our pj's, and we went to sleep. **

**I slept in my little canopy bed, and Amulet slept in her big basket, located right next to me. "Goodnight Amulet!" I said, yawning.**

"**Goodnight master.." Amulet answered, half asleep. I felt my eyes get heavy, and then finally, I closed them.**

**NEXT DAY, AFTERNOON, THURSDAY……**

***Sound of Clock Ticking***

**It was another day of school, I had quizzes, activities, and we had another Guardian meeting. It was an exhausting day, but it wasn't going to end just yet. It was 7:00 P.M, and Amulet and I were getting ready for dinner. We were having a great dinner, until Amulet sensed something. "Amu, I sense a big amount of x-egg energy!" she said.**

**I changed into some jeans and I wore a jacket. "Amu, the energy is coming from the school grounds." She told me as we went out of the house and ran to school. We stopped outside of the gate and we did a character change. "Criss, Cross, Fox!" Amulet shouted. I jumped right over the gate and landed on my feet. As we searched the school grounds. Suddenly I heard a taunting voice.**

**I turned around, and saw three x-eggs staring right back at me.**

"**Amu, careful, one of them is a nightmare egg." Amulet warned me. Right after her words, one of the eggs hatched, and standing there, was a cheetah like monster, like all nightmare eggs, the characters look more like shadowy ghosts. "Hehehe……. Catch us if you can.." it snarled. Then, before you could blink your eyes, the eggs dashed off. **

"**My own heart, unlock!" I shouted. In a flash, I stood there in my wolf form. "Chara Nari: Wolf Warrior!" I shouted. I took, off, running as swift as a hurricane, yet as silent as a ghost. I decided to chase the x-eggs first. It wasn't long before I caught up to them, but they were fast, I had to run on all four paws just to catch up. I was just about to attack them, when they floated across the lake. **

***Sound of Screeching*  
I stop dead in my tracks. The two x-eggs stayed where they were, in the middle of the lake in our school. "Darn it, I can't swim." I thought to myself. Suddenly, I got an idea. I took a few steps back, and stood my ground. "Hallowed Howl!" I shouted. I took a deep breath, and I howled a long, lonely, and nostalgic howl. It bellowed throughout the school, and you could even hear it echoing. The x-eggs, shook savagely as the howl continued. Finally, the x-eggs turned back into heart's eggs, and flew off into the distance. **

"**Wow, that attack w-was ex-exhausting." I sighed, standing on all fours, with my trembling knees. "Now, I have to take care… of the other one." I finished. "Amu, look out behind you!!" Amulet shouted. Before I could turn, the nightmare beast slash-tackled me, and I flew right into the lake, which was, I quote, very, very deep.**

**I desperately tried to stay above the surface, but my arm hurt so much, it was bleeding too! My body started to feel numb, I felt tired, and then, everything went blank, but, I heard a familiar voice shout out before I fainted. "Amu, Amu! AMU-CHAN!!!!!" I heard it cry….**

**Tadase's POV:**

**Kiseki and I were on our way home from the grocery shop, until I saw Amu, and Amulet run right past us. "H-hey Amu! Where are you going?" I asked. She didn't answer, she just kept running. She looked like she was heading for the school ground. **"Why is she going there? At this time of the night?" **I thought. Suddenly Kiseki shouted, "Tadase, I feel x-egg energy coming from the school!!" He jumped off my shoulder and flew to the direction Amu went. "Maybe that's why Amu was running to the school grounds!" He said. I ran with him all the way to school. As we arrived, we saw Amu staring at three x-eggs, until one of them hatched into a nightmare egg. "Hehehe……. Catch us if you can.." I heard the beast say. Then the x-eggs and the nightmare beast ran away. Amu transformed into Wolf Warrior, and took off after the x-eggs.**

**I transformed with Kiseki, and chased the nightmare beast.**

"**Chara Nari: Platinum Phoenix!" I shouted. We ran through the forest in the school. We somehow managed to catch up with the beast.**

"**Well, well. What do we have here?" It cackled. It stopped running and jumped at us. We dodged it, thankfully. "Sword Slash Boomerang!" I shouted, turning my scepter into a sword and throwing it to the beast, which later returned to my hand. It got hit in the face, and it howled in pain. It ran towards me in lightning speed, and jumped at me. "Holy Crown!" I gasped, as I casted a shield in front of me. The beast bumped into it, and was sent flying back. "Drill Peck!" Kiseki shouted, as he spun around, pecking the beast rapidly all over it's body. Though it got hit while being thrown, it was able to land on its feet. Just as it was about to fight back, a long and mysteriously beautiful howl echoed through the school grounds. "A-aah!! That sound… It's ear-splitting!!" it cried, as it covered its ears. I listened to the howl, and I thought it was beautiful. **"Amu……"** I thought. When the howl ended, I saw two heart's eggs fly out of sight. As I looked back at the nightmare beast, I saw it run towards the lake. "H-hey, come back here!" I shouted, chasing after it. As we caught up with it, I could see Amu by the lake. **

**She looked really tired. I caught a glance of the beast smiling at me, and then it ran straight towards Amu. I gasped. I ran as fast I could, trying to stop it, but it was too late. **

***Sound of Slashing, and water splashing***

"**Amu, Amu! AMU-CHAN!!!!!" I shouted. Her body was thrown into the lake. I tried to run to her rescue, but the beast blocked the way. "No you don't!!" It snarled, slashing my arm. I fell to the ground. "Hehe, let's just watch your little friend as she tries to survive swimming!" It cackled, pinning Kiseki down to the ground. I couldn't bare the pain, but I couldn't let Amu die, I won't let my best friend die. I couldn't let…..the one I….. I couldn't let the one I LOVED die!! Suddenly, A golden light shone. Kiseki flew out of the beast's grip, and flew inside of me. I started to feel strange, then as I opened my eyes, I could see the school grounds clearly, as if it was daytime. As I looked at myself I gasped. I was a yellowish-gold fox, I looked just like Amu, except that I was wearing a royal robe and a king's royal crown. In my hands, I held two Celestial swords. "K-Kiseki,what is this?" I asked. "It must be the character Amu told us before." Kiseki explained.**

"**Chara Nari: Phoenix Fox!" I cried. I ran towards the beast, amd slashed him. "Celestial Slash!" I cried, slashing him two times, and as I finished, the form of that beast turned into an x-egg, then it turned into a heart's egg, then it flew away. "Wow, you were great Tadase, I bet Amu would…." Kiseki started. "Amu!!" I shouted, diving in the lake. I couldn't see a thing, It was super dark there! Suddenly, I had and idea. I closed my eyes and listened. I listened for any sound, suddenly; a sound came from below me. I dived deeper into the lake, and saw a wolfish-fox's body. It was Amu! I grabbed the body and swam all the way up to the surface. I placed down her body on the ground. As soon as I did, her character transformation wore off, and she returned back to normal, while Amulet popped out of her. "I-I thought we were going to drown for sure! T-thanks Tadase.." Amulet gasped, trying to catch her breath. As Kiseki told her to take deep breaths, I went to Amu, and checked if she had a heartbeat. I heard nothing. I gasped. No, this couldn't be, she couldn't die now, not before me. There was only one thing to do, I pressed my mouth against hers and performed CPR. I checked her heartbeat one more time. *Sound of steady heartbeat***

**I sighed with relief, she was alive, but she was freezing cold. I decided to take her and Amulet with me to my house. When I arrived, there was a note on the door saying:**

Dear Tadase,

Your dad, grandmother, and I are going out for a while. Please take care of the house for us! We'll be back soon. If there are any cases of emergencies, you know where the numbers are.

P.S Make sure your asleep by the time you get home okay?

With Love,

Mom

**Well, it looks like I'll have the house to myself again. I went to my room, and gently placed Amu on my bed. I looked at her, and I remembered kissing her. I blushed a bright red. My first kiss was given to my best friend. I decided to change, and went out of the room. Before I went out, I looked at Amu one more time. I remembere**

**(FLASHBACK)**

"What are you doing?" I asked Amu.

"N-nothing." she answered in her Cool and Spicy voice. I climbed the windowsill, and sat on it. "It doesn't sound like 'nothing' to me." I said, smiling at her. "How can you tell?" she asked, looking at the sky.

"Well, you are my best friend." I answered nervously.

"Y-yeah, I guess so…" she said, avoiding eye contact.

"Wh-what?" I asked, clearly shocked at her answer.

"You're my best friend." she said, looking at me.

"I-is there something wrong about it?" she stammered.

"No! I think that's great, because I thought you didn't like me; that you were still mad about the ship incident." I said, frowning.

Amu patted my back, and looked me in the eyes.

"It's okay…… leave the past in the past, so you'll have time, to make every moment last." she said, actually giving me a real smile.

"Arigato…. Amu-chan." I said.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**I smiled, slowly closing the door. Little did I know, as I did, I'd soon find myself alone.**

**Amu's POV:**

**I woke up, all dizzy and tired. "Where am I? The last thing I remember is fighting x-eggs, then, everything went black…." I groaned.  
"Oh master! Your awake! Finally!" Amulet shouted, as she ran to me.**

"**Oh, hi Amulet, um, where are we?" I asked, hugging her tightly. **

**She tilted her head towards the window. I slowly looked out of it. I gasped. I remembered this scenery, it was when I first visited……… Tadase's house! I looked around and sat back down on what seemed to be Tadase's bed, "Amulet, what EXACTLY happened?" I asked.**

**After a few minutes of explaining, I found out a few things. **

**One, Tadase could do the Shugo pet combination transformation. Two, he was able to use an attack that could both destroy, and restore the nightmare egg. Three, his house hasn't changed at all… I stood up, and decided to look around Tadase's house. "I better do this the fox way." I told Amulet. She nodded, and silently whispered, "Criss, Cross, Fox!" **

**I silently walked around Tadase's house. Everything felt so cozy. I remembered the times we used to play together in his house, sweet memories. I snapped out of it and went to the living room. As I looked at a glass cabinet, I could see pictures of Tadase and his family. But there was one picture that captured her eye. **

**Celestial-Elementeon's POV:**

**It was the picture taken on her birthday. She saw her younger self and Tadase, along with both of their families. She looked and she saw Amulet. Her coat was still white then, but then, after the incident, she turned into a nightmare egg, only to be saved by Amu regaining her senses, and starting to trust again, starting with animals.  
**"I wonder why Amulet won't turn back to her original color? I already made friends with humans, didn't I?" **she asked herself. Suddenly, she felt vibrations, coming from her cell phone. She went out of Tadase's house and checked her cell phone.**

Amu,

Papa, Ami, and I will come to visit you tomorrow! Isn't that great? Be good, we hope that you're taking care of yourself! Don't forget to feed Amulet properly! Love U!

Mama

**She sighed, and smiled another real smile. Ever since she met Tadase and the others, she seemed to have gotten happier. She went back to Tadase's room, asked Amulet to get a piece of paper and a pencil, and scribbled a letter saying thank you to Tadase, and goodbye. She sneaked out of the window, and walked the rest of the way home. As she approached the gate to her house, a terrible slash of pain pounded on Amu's brain.**

"**A-argh…" Amulet and Amu both groaned. They both grabbed their heads, still feeling an enormous amount of pain. Then they heard a voice in their heads, a voice they feared would be heard again.**

"**Grr.. I think your getting to friendly with humans eh?? *Cackle* I'll just have to teach you a lesson for not listening to my instructions."**

**After that, they screamed loudly, and for a very good reason too. Both of their bodies were aching as if they were run over by a truck. They both screamed to their heads saying, "S-sorry, W-we didn't m-mean to disob-bey you, we won't do it again!!" Immediately after saying this, the pain went away. "That better be a lesson to the both of you, NEVER disobey me… got it? Or else you'll find yourselves back to what SHOULD have been your forms now!!" the voice warned, then disappeared. **

"**I hate having to have this thing in my head.." Amulet sighed. **

"**I wish it would go away!! It makes sure we keep experiencing living nightmares!!" Amu shouted.**

"**What thing in your heads?" a mysterious voice suddenly asked.**

"**What do you mean it keeps giving you nightmares in reality?" another voice asked. **

"**Are you hiding something Amu-chi?" a childish voice asked.**

**Amu looked back, and dropped her jaw.**

"**Um, h-hi, W-why are you here?" Amulet asked casually, though it was obvious that she was stammering. "We just wanted to check on you." One of the girls smiled.

* * *

**

Hope you like it so far myu! This is my first Tadamu story! If you have any comments nya, please feel free to comment. I believe I ended this chapter with a cliffhanger, as you call it. I do hope you enjoyed it! I'll finish this chapter with the second chapter! So if you have any suggestions on what I should put in the next chapter, feel free to write it! See you next time myu!

P.S

if I have any errors in this story, please tell me right away, so that I may re-edit it! Bye MYU!


End file.
